DAYWALKER
by Jedi Lord Skywalker
Summary: Buffy has a run in with the Blood God


DAYWALKER– RETURNof LA MAGRA

BY pskomsvo@start.no

A Buffy/Blade crossover.

Red it and give me your comments.

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are created by Joss Whedon. Buffy. Angel, Willow, Xander and Cordelia are owned by Joss Whedon ,Warner Brothers Television and Mutant Enemy. Wendy and Cage is all mine tough,

I am using them without permission. They are not mine nor am I making any money off them. I'm just using them for a moment and having a little fun, I'll put them back when I'm finished.

CHAPTER 1 - Daywalker

SUNNYDALE - PRESENT TIME

Buffy was out on patrol with Willow when they literally bumped into a couple of Vampires. Buffy jumps and kick one of the vampires in the head sending it flying to the ground.

Then she notices that one of the vampires has Willow, Buffy takes the female Vampire out by throwing a stake straight through the back and into the hart.

Vampire: Kala was 350 years old, you will pay for that when we release La Magra. You will all die.

Buffy: Yeah well, you will not live to see that.

Willow: Yeah, what she told you.

Vampire: The Blood God is coming, I am the host of La Magra.

Buffy then staked the Vampire in the hart, but the vampire did not turn to dust. The vampire just smiled and pulled the stake from his hart. That scared Buffy and Willow, they looked at each other then they turned and ran. The Vampire just laughed as they ran away from the vampire.

BACK AT THE LIBRARY

Giles: What was the name the vampire told you again.

Buffy: La Magra, The Blood God. Why do you ask.

Giles: Because i can not find anything on it, any where in my books. Willow could you find anything.

Willow: No, Nothing. It's weird but i couldn't find a thing anywhere.

Giles: Xander, Cordelia anything.

Xander/Cordelia: Nothing.

Willow: I found something. Not on The Blood God, but on the Daywalker.

All: What did you find.

Willow: Apparently there is a myth in the Vampire ranks about a Daywalker, 

a Daywalker is a vampire that can walk around in the middle of the day. He has the vampire's strengths and some other of the qualities of a Vampire.

All: WHAT???

Giles: We have to tell the council about what we have discovered.

All: We agree.

WATCHERS COUNCIL ENGLAND

In a room, in a mansion somewhere in England 11 men where gathered in a meeting only they knew about.

Head Watcher: We have called you here because you have dealt with this particular problem before.

Blade: What exactly is this problem you are referring to?

Head Watcher: Apparently we have request on the Daywalker and La Magra.

Blade's black skin almost turned white at the mentioning of the Blood God.

Blade: Yes i fought La Magra and won, but at a price i do not want to pay ever again.

Head Watcher: Apparently the request came from Sunnydale and the Watcher there. Your job will be to locate and determine if this Daywalker is a threat to us. Take this book on the Daywalker legend, and this on La Magra.

LATER SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA

Monday, 20.30 PM

Cage: Have you located him yet?

Vamp: There is no trace of him, we are still looking.

Cage: not good enough, find him. The ascension of the Blood God will not work without him.

SUNNYDALE HIGH LIBRARY

Buffy and the Scooby gang are in the school library awaiting the arrival of a Watcher called Erik Jackson.

Buffy: So let me get this straight. The Council is sending a man over with information that you did not have?

Giles: Yes, That is what they told me. Now i think you should go patrolling, but take Wendy with you just in case you run into any Vampires.

Buffy: Fine, any of you guys wanna come along?

All: No, not this time. Sorry, but we wanna see this Erik guy.

Buffy and Wendy then leave the library and walk into the night on her usual patrol of the surrounding area. In the graveyard she encounters the new slayer in major trouble.

SUNNYDALE GRAVEYARD

Erik got of the bus two blocks away from the graveyard but he had already heard the commotion and where on his way, he got there as fast as he could. What he saw almost scared him, he ran to the shadow awaiting the first chance to help the two slayers, Buffy and Wendy. Buffy and Wendy were in serious trouble. It was the middle of the night and the two Slayers were in the Sunnydale graveyard on patrol for monsters. And they found them in spades. 

The teenage girls were in a battle, fighting for their lives. They were surrounded by a horde of vampires. There were 20 of the undead bloodsuckers. The Slayers were fighting as best they could but they were greatly outnumbered. Wendy had just staked one when 3 more took its place. 

Buffy wanted to help her friend but she had problems of her own to deal with. Four vamps were trying to kill her. There was a new vampire leader in town and he wanted the Slayers dead. 

Wendy delivered a kick to one vamp's head and was pummeling on another one with her fists. Buffy was fighting fiercely but the vamps rushed her a once. She barely managed to slay them. 

Wendy leapt through the air and staked a female vampire through the heart. The Slayers stood back to back in their fighting stances. 

Wendy: Well Buffy, this may be the end. Let's take as many of them with us as we can.

Buffy: Don't give up yet. We're still alive and breathing.

Wendy: There's too many of them. We can't keep this up much longer.

Buffy wasn't ready to call it quits yet. She had already died once and she was in no hurry to repeat the experience. The vampires all advanced on them, growling in rage. Then out of nowhere a stake hit one of the Vampires in the hart.

There was an unexpected gust of wind and a blur of motion. Something attacked two more of the demons and cut off their heads at super speed. The remaining vampires and the Slayers all stopped in their tracks. A new player had entered the game. A man was suddenly standing next to the Slayers. 

Buffy: Thanks, but who are you and what are you doing here?

Blade: My name is Erik "Blade" Jackson, and I'm here to help you.

Buffy/Wendy: You are the guy the watchers sent to help us with La Magra.

Blade: Yes i am, but i think we should discuss this later.

He grabbed the girls by their waists and drew them close to him. 

Wendy: Hey buddy! Watch the hands!

Erik held onto the Slayers and jumped up into the air. He lifted the girls with ease and flew them high up into a tree. 

Blade: What say we finish this.

Buffy/Wendy: Right behind you.

The trio vaulted down from the tree and hit the ground ready to fight. They quickly disposed of the rest of the monsters and took a breather. 

Wendy: Wow! I didn't think we were going to get out of this one.

Wendy said as she turned toward Erik and Buffy. 

Wendy: Let's get back to the library.

Blade: I think that's a good idea.

They dusted off their clothes and headed for the library

VAMPIRE HIDEOUT

Cage: WHAT??

Vamp: They are all dead, i don't know what went wrong but suddenly they had help.

Cage: WHO??

Vamp: I don't know, he came out of nowhere. With his help the slayers managed to kill all the men we sent after them.

Cage: Find this guy i want him dead or as one of us.

Vamp: I think he was one of us.

Cage: Fine then i want him as dead as we can get him.

Vamp: Ok, i`ll get right on it.

SUNNYDALE HIGH LIBRARY

The Scooby Gang are in the library talking about what blade is supposed to do while he is here.

Blade: As far as i know to raise La Magra the second time they will need hundreds of vampires, 12 of them have to be pureblood. They will need their souls to raise The blood God.

All: WHAT???

Blade: Tomorrow a delivery truck will arrive here with weapons and armor developed By The CRD.

All: WHO??

Blade: The Council Research Department. They are the ones that develop the weapons that the slayer will use in the battle against the Vampires.

Buffy/Wendy: What? Why is it that we don't know anything about this. We could really have used some of these weapons.

Blade: A year and a half ago i did not know of the watchers council either, i learned of them when i was chasing a Vampire in Japan. They knew of my victory against Deacon Frost and the Blood God because I'm half vampire.

All: Whoa, backup a bit here. What did you say you where again.

Blade: I am half Vampire, my mother was attacked when she was pregnant.

Buffy: Really?

Blade: Yes, now i suggest we continue this meeting tomorrow and i will tell you about all vampire races and clans that i know about. I will also tell you about all legends and prophecies i know about.

Giles: I agree we do need time to digest all this, and i need to call the Council about all this.

End Chapter 1.

To be Continued…………………………..


End file.
